Unexpected Events
by coffeebean2007
Summary: Life can be tough especialy if you have a new addition to the family. K safety. CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Sunset, food, and talk

**A/N: This is my second story. My other one is called **_Time_**, I had a brain block for that story and this one has been written in my notebook for a while. So I hope this one gets more reviews then my other one.**

**A/N2: This takes place well I don't know when but Rory is fourteen, and Lorelai and Luke have been together since Rory was ten. They are already engaged but do not have a date set.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, it is a shame but I think I will get over it in time.**

LLxxxxLLxxxxLLxxxxLLxxxxLLxxxxLLxxxxLLxxxxLLxxxxLLxxxxLLxxxxLLxxxxLL

He took her hand an led her to the secluded spot. When they arrived he took the blind fold off her so she was able to see what he had set up.

The sight was beautiful, it was on top of a hill, over looking the ocean and a beautiful sunset. There was a blanket with a nice picnic set up on it and candles surrounding.

"Oh, Luke it's beautiful." Lorelai said on the verge of tears.

"Well, I thought you and I seemed to be drifting apart so I thought we could come here and talk things out." Luke said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

She gave him a hug and said "That's a wonderful idea." She then gave him a peck on the lips.

"Come on lets go sit." He said taking her hand and leading her to the blanket.

They sat down facing the sunset, Lorelai sat down between his legs and leaned up against his chest.

"So Luke, how long have you been planning this." Lorelai asks breaking the long but not awkward silence. It was a nice silence, they just sit and listen to one another's steady breathing.

"Well, ever since April came into my life I felt bad that I hadn't seen ou as much. So when I saw how distant you were getting I decided to make it up to you."

"Well thank you. But I didn't think you noticed how much how I missed you." Lorelai replied looking up at him.

They are both talking the same tone, not mad, it is more of a sincere conversation with them both getting there concerns, and feelings about the situation.

"What do you mean, of course I noticed, you weren't smiling as much and you were just not being your normal exuberant self."

"Really? I thought I was hiding it well enough. I didn't want to get in the way of you and April getting to know each other."

Luke looks down and smiles he then said "I have always been able to tell when something is wrong. Just like you can tell something is bothering me. That is one of the reasons I love you so much." Luke leans down and kisses her forehead. Which causes Lorelai to smirk.

"I still thought I was hiding it well. But all I wanted was to meet April, it seems everyone in town has met her except me." (**A/N: Anna told Luke about her right away, but he has only spent time with her like twice a week. April is four by the way.)**

Lorelai has turned around and is staring into his eyes. Their hands have not unlocked since Luke brought her out from the truck. They just like the feeling of there fingers intertwined and would stay that way forever if they could.

" I know but I was just waiting for the perfect time. April is only four and I think that it might confuse her, but I know that isn't an excuse which is why I set it up for us all to spend the day together next week."

"Really?" Lorelai asks with the most hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yep, I love you and I want you to be apart of her life, as well as April should be apart of your life. She will need to meet you seeing as you will be her step-mom."

"Oh, Luke I love you too."

They kiss. Lorelai turns back around to her sitting position between Luke's legs. Luke instinctively wraps his arms around her and puts his chin on top of her head. They sit like this for a while and when the sun was almost all the way down they began to eat. The both realize while they are eating that this was going to work even though the wedding date is still in question...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Meeting

**A/N: Here is chapter 2, i hope you enjoy. Oh and a huge huge huge THANK YOU, to the only 2 who reviewed. I have to say that is a little disappointing but I still thank the 2 who did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Lorelai walked into the diner. Today she was finally going to officially meet April.

"Luuuke, coffee." She yelled as she walked up to the counter.

After he poured her cup, he set in on the counter and asked "So are you ready to meet April?" then giving her a quick kiss.

"I hope so, I mean the other time is meet her was sort of awkward. I mean she was like what three at the time and screamed whenever she meet a stranger."

"Yes, well I think she will love you as much as I do. You are a very lovable person you know."

"Of course I know how lovable i am, but I still think she won't like me. I mean she is to bound to understand that I am going to be her step-mom."

"She is young, but she will understand when she is older. I promise. Now lets go we have to pick her up by three."

After Luke filled a to-go cup for her they left the diner hand-in-hand.

LLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLL

Lorelai and Luke pulled up to the Nardini house hold and begin to walk up the sidewalk. Halfway to the door Luke looks over at Lorelai and see's how nervous she is. He reassuringly wrapped his arm around her waist to comfort her. She relaxed a little but inside her stomach was on a roller coaster.

_Knock, Knock_

The door opened after a few minutes and Anna says "Oh, hey Luke your early." quite shocked at how punctual he always seems to be.

"Only five minutes plus I wanted to introduce you to my fience Lorelai Gilmore." Luke claims smiling over at Lorelai.

Of course Lorelai returned the smile. She is very happy Luke has never introduced her as her "fience," considering they have only been engaged a couple of months. Then Lorelai turns towards Anna extends her arm and says "Hi, I'm Lorelai, it is very nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meet you too," Anna says returning the handshake and thinking _Jeez he sure does seem happy with her, he never smiled that much when he was with me._ Anna then led the couple in the house saying "Come on in since April is still gathering some of her essentials."

"My what a lovely home," Lorelai said admiring all the artwork and nick-knacks around the house.

"Well...um...thank you" Anna replied in a not so appreciative tone.

They made their way to the living room and sat down. The whole time Anna was just eying up Lorelai. _I don't see how they can be so close and lovely dovey, Luke is pretending to be someone he is not. I bet I can get him back all I have to do is. . . _"Here she comes. Finally ready hun"

"Yeah, I think so. . .HUH, DADDY!" April squealed running up to Luke and engulfing him hug.

Picking up April Luke asks her "are you ready to spend the day with me and Lorelai."

"Yep" April then leans in closer to Luke and whispers into his ear "Is that Lorelai?"

Also in a whisper "Yeah thats her." April then turns extends her tiny arm and says "Hello, I'm April."

She shakes her hand and says, "Well, hello April, I'm Lorelai."

Luke just smiles at the two interacting so well for the first time meeting, well officially meeting. Breaking out of his thoughts Luke said "We better get going, so we aren't late for the movie."

Before they headed out the door Lorelai turned to Anna and said "Again it is really nice to meet you." _That's what you think _"Yes, it was very nice to meet you too." Anna returned full of sarcasm. Anna waved good-bye and closed the door thinking _You just keep thinking that..._

LLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLLJJLL

**A/N2: I know it wasn't that long, and i have good reason, my next chapter is really long so have faith. I also realize that i don't really have a story line pin pointed so i will just say this story is mainly about interaction w/ Luke and Lorelai. They are working out their engagement and hit a few rough points along the way. I also haven't decided if i am going to put in their plans for the wedding or even if the wedding will come up. I do know that if i do decide to put in their wedding in it will not be for a while. I have up to chapter 7 written in a notebook and the wedding has not come up yet. But until then please have faith in me, I just like writing and so anyways PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you, Oh and read and review my other story **_Time _**also . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Surprise!

**A/N: So far today only 2 people have reviewed so i would like to thank**

**_Alyssa1120: I did it i got this up for you today...are you proud of me, well i'm proud of my self considering i had it written in my notebook on 3 1/2 pages front and back, so in retrospect i guess it was 5 1/2 pages. But this chapter is. . . _**

**DEDICATED TO YOU AND _Christi06, who has actually reviewed every single one of my chapters for both of my stories so from the bottom of my heart _Christi I thank you so so much, you don't know how much it means to me that you read and review my stories every step of the way **

**_Chrisi06:  Yeah, I have always disliked her. So I thought that I would incorporate my feelings in my story and how I view she really feels about the whole situation._**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, get off my back.**

xLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLx

Luke and Lorelai decided to go to the diner after dropping off April so he could check on some things. After the movie, they all decided to stop by the zoo, and brought April out for super. The second Lorelai walked in the diner she fell onto a stool in exhaustion her head resting on the counter and said muffled "Man what an exhausting day."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Oh, yes it was she has way, to much energy for her own good. I mean sure she is four but my god it is like she ate a bucket of sugar before we picked her up."

"Well, like you said she is young. I would think being that young and having so much energy would be a good thing."

"I suppose. But still, I'm going to go take a bath." Lorelai leaned over the counter and gave Luke a quick kiss before she left.

xLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLx

Lorelai was just getting into the tub. She is just sitting thinking about how much April is like Luke. Since she is lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the front door open. It is of course Luke, he had left the diner shortly after she did. He had a beautiful dinner planned for her (again). He went upstairs to make sure she was still soaking in the tub.

Since Lorelai failed to notice Luke coming in, he found a perfect opportunity to leave her a note, so she would know where to find him. After he put the not on her vanity he descended down the stairs to finish making supper.

After Lorelai finished in the tub, she went into her room and was about to put on her pajama's when she saw the note, it read:

_Lorelai, it is 7 o'clock. I have a special evening planned for you. (Yes, again). So when you are finished making yourself pretty (which you already are) go downstairs for surprise number one._

_Love always and forever! Luke_

After reading the letter she held it to her chest and thought _I love the way he writes. I wonder what he has planed? _She then looked at her fuzzy clock and it read 7:15 _Crap, I have to get ready. _Barely ten minutes later Lorelai walked downstairs and it was very dark, the only thing she could see was some lighting coming off of the porch. She walked outside and cautiously asked "Luke? Are you out here?"

As if on cue she felt two arms wrap around her waist, and heard his husky voice say "Hey, so are you ready for surprise number one?"

"Surprise one? Well how many surprises are there?" Lorelai asks leaning into his chest.

Luke just smirked and replied "That a surprise too."

"Oh, come on Luke please tell me..." She asks giving him her best puppy dog face.

"Nope." He states giving her a kiss on the temple and talking her hand to lead her the rest of the way outside.

Outside there are candles set up along the porch and leading to the chuppa that also has candles set up on it. In the middle of the chuppa was a beautiful meal set up. Luke had prepared Lorelai garlic chicken, seasoned rice, for desert he made Tiramisu pastries and next to the table was a chilled bottle of wine.

As soon as Lorelai saw the scene her jaw dropped and she asked "Oh, my god Luke how did you set all this up?"

"Well, two weeks ago when I took you to the hill, I realized we need to spend more time like that together, you know for us to talk more." Luke answered pulling out her chair for her to sit.

The meal was fairly quiet and when they were finished Luke asked smirking a little bit, "So are you ready for surprise number two?"

"Luke, you have done enough tonight, the meal and just you being here." Lorelai tried to reason with him.

"This isn't even the start of tonight. Let me clean this up and then we will head to surprise number 2." He gave her a lingering kiss and began to clean up the food.

After he cleaned up, he took Lorelai by hand and took her to his truck. They were driving for a few minutes in silence, they had really only made it to the diner and Lorelai had to break it by asking "So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Luke took his eyes off the road and looked at Lorelai, he took her hand that was resting on the seat and replied, "Nope."

In a 6 year old tone Lorelai asked "Why not?"

His eyes were focused back on the road and answered "Because if I tell you the surprise will be ruined."

"But Luuuke. . ." Se disappointedly said, but Luke's only reaction was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

A couple minutes later Luke pulled to the side of the road, he turned to Lorelai and said "turn around." She did so, and while she was facing the window he wrapped a blind fold on her. Lorelai then protested "Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes, it is the only way I can be sure you don't know where we are going to be headed to next."

They kept driving, making a lot of turns then finally stopping. He really just turned around, he had drove past the route just so he could confuse her a little bit. Luke got out of the car after telling Lorelai to wait so he can get the door for her. He opened the door took her hand to lead her up a path.

"Luke can I take this blind fold off yet?" Lorelai asks irritated, because it feels like he had driven her around for hours.

"In a minute, we still have a little bit till we get there" He was just taking her in a zig-zag way, because he thought it would add more of an effect. Luke all of a sudden stopped causing Lorelai to almost trip and he said removing her blind fold "We're here."

"OH MY GOD LUKE!" Lorelai exclaimed turning around and giving him a huge hug. She then gave him a kiss, after she pulled herself away she turned around to look at the best surprise she had ever gotten.

xLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLx

**A/N2: I am so proud of myself, i got up 2 chapters in one day. YAY ME, anyways please review I really would like reviews. I love them so much, all of them I don't care i just like reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Wow

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed so far **

**_Christi06:  I know I shouldn't have left it there but hey, it is good to have a cliff-hanger once in a while._**

**_Alyssa1120: Thanks, I'm pretty proud of myself also . . . _**

**_Walkingonsunshine01: Sorry, but I had to leave it there, So read on so you can find out that the surprise is . . . Nah, you'll have you read the story to find out it is better if you read it in the story._**

**Disclaimer: I wished I did own it . . .**

LLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLL

**Previously . . .**

"OH MY GOD LUKE!" Lorelai exclaimed turning around and giving him a huge hug. She then gave him a kiss, after she pulled herself away she turned around to look at the best surprise she had ever gotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**4 weeks earlier:**

Luke pulled his truck into the parking place and made his way to the door. He was quite nervous because this is a big step for the both of them. He had put a lot of thought into his decision and now he was going to do it, he was going to buy them a home.

"What can I do for you today?" A man asked who came out of a back office.

"Yes, Hi, I'm Luke danes and I wanted to look at some price lists for a house." Luke answered extending his arm.

The man also extended his arm to shake Luke's hand and said "I'm Harvey Core. Why don't you come with me to my office and check out some lists, and your credit, so we know what price range we are looking for."

"All right" Luke said nodding his head and following Harvey to his office.

"Okay, so what type of home were you looking for?"

"Well, I was thinking a older home, and with a big yard . . . I don't really know, um, one that is big enough to start a family." Luke answered a little uneasy, considering he doesn't really know how Lorelai is going to react to this.

"Well, do you know what town you would like to live in?"

Luke answered quite confidently "Stars Hollow"

"Good, okay, so we don't have many bigger houses or yards for that town, but we do have one that you may be looking for right on the boarder of Stars Hollow. It is close enough to the line that you would talk to some man" Harvey began to shuffle through some papers and finally found it " ah yes, his name is Taylor Doose, If you really would like the address there. That is if you would like this house."

Luke was hesitant at first, only because he hates dealing with Taylor, but this was for Lorelai so he asked "Well, how much does this house cost, and what does it look like?"

"Well, it costs $130,000, but I can take it down as low as $110,000. Oh, and if you would like we can go take a look at it before you decide. That way you can see some of the work that needs to be done, not a lot, it is little things though, then you can call me whenever you decide." Harvey answered, hoping to finally sell this one of a kind home.

"Yeah, lets go take a look at it."

"All right if you would just like to follow me."

They headed out the door and since Luke went to the realitors in Heartford since Kirk can't keep a secret to save his life, it took about 30 minutes to get there. When they pulled up to the house Luke saw it the perfect house for him and Lorelai.

It was a beautiful white house. A wrap around porch, that was about two times larger than Lorelai's he assumed. When looking in the house it was all hardwood flooring, a spiral staircase, and it had four bedrooms and four bathrooms, not including the master bedroom and bath. The yard was about 200 acres with a small pond and stables for horses.

After Harvey finished showing Luke around he said without having to think about it Luke said, "I'll take it."

Taken back by his decision so quickly Harvey had to ask, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it is perfect, the size the color, the yard, everything." Luke answered still admiring the outside of the house.

"All right then, lets head back to the office so we can get the paper work started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke then took Lorelai's hand to show her around their new house.

"Wow, Luke. What made you ever decide to buy a house?" She asked exiting the house with Luke.

"Well" Luke said wrapping an arm around her lower waist, "I thought that we should have a home together, one that is not just yours or not just mine. But ours where we can both fit all of our stuff together." Luke said kissing her head

"I love the house, and I love you" Lorelai aid wrapping her arms around Luke giving him a huge hug.

"I love you too." Luke returned then gave her a soft lingering kiss. He then wrapped his other arm around her completing the hug. They stayed that embrace for another minute before heading back to Lorelai's to rest before their big day of packing.

Before Luke and Lorelai went to her house they made a pit stop to Taylor, after a lot of arguing and agreements (on Luke's part) but he finally got an address in 'The Hollow'.

LLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLLxLL

**Please review, I love hearing from you!**

**Oh, and for your viewing pleasure, one of my favorite Luke quotes _"Yeah, but I had to hearit, and she said hell, I've never heard her say hell, I didn't even think she knew how to say hell."_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Family Problems . . . More or Less

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I was at a cancer walk and I just now had the time to type this up. I would like to thank those who took time out to review chapter 4 story: **

**_ggpassion: sorry if i confused you but Rory will be in shortly. . .like this chapter, so thank you so much for the review. _**

**_Christi06: Thanks for the review yet again, I really LOVE hearing from you for both of my stories._**

**_Sarahb2007: Thanks I'm glad you love it. I tried my best to update as fast as I could but with my busy schedule it is sometimes hard to work around._**

**Thank you also for those who read it, even though you didn't review . . . but in time i will forgive you, just review this time and all will be forgotten.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, but i do however own the story. :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously . . ._

_"I love you too." Luke returned then gave her a soft lingering kiss. He then wrapped his other arm around her completing the hug. They stayed that embrace for another minute before heading back to Lorelai's to rest before their big day of packing._

_Before Luke and Lorelai went to her house they made a pit stop to Taylor, after a lot of arguing and agreements (on Luke's part) but he finally got an address in 'The Hollow'. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rory and Lorelai were packing up Lorelai's room when rory asked "What's going to happen to this house?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet. Why don't we talk about it while we are at Luke's." Lorelai answered knowing that until Rory graduated high school it would be used as storage, then Rory could use it as her own house if she needed privacy to study, or just a place to be alone on the weekends or holiday's. It was already paid for and this way Lorelai could keep it in her life considering Lorelai and Rory lived there for so long and it had wonderful memories.

"Okay, lets go then." Rory said getting up from her position in the bottom of the closet.

The were making their way to Luke's in a nice silence. Then both of them had to laugh when they saw Miss Patty chasing down Kirk.

"It looks like Patty is going to beat up Kirk again."

"Yeah, but I wonder what it is about this time?" Rory managed to ask through her laughter at Kirk who just timed over his shoe lace and landed face first into a huge puddle.

The bell rang above the door which of course caused Luke to look up. He has always had a feeling of when Lorelai would show up. It was like a different jingle just for her.

"Hey, how's the packing going?" Luke asked walking over to Lorelai and Rory.

"Pretty good except, we ran out of coffee an hour ago and we are hungry." Lorelai answered giving Luke a quick kiss then sitting down.

Luke filled up their coffee cups and asks Lorelai, "hey, could I talk to you for a sec?" as he gestures with his head for her to follow.

"Yeah, sure" Lorelai says confused and unsure but still follows.

They were now in the storage room when Luke turned to Lorelai with a serious tone he said "we need to talk."

Lorelai looked at him thinking the news was bad, but when Luke gave her a reassuring smile Lorelai knew it wouldn't have been something bad. Luke set down two crates across from one another. He gestured for her to sit down, once she did he followed suit.

"So what di you want to talk about?" Lorelai asks looking into his eyes for any signal that she could figure it out.

"Well. . .okay, so yesterday Liz my sister called, and um, she wants me to take care of her son Jess. " Luke says unsure if he should even be asking this.

"Oh, um, well how old is he?"

"Fourteen"

"Well what did you say?" Lorelai asked quite shocked that someone could just hand of their kid or teenager for that matter.

Luke took both of Lorelai's hands in his and said " I told her I have to check with you. Since it is your house too."

She was okay with him coming but all she could think was how Rory would feel. Which brought her to "well, how about we see how Rory likes the idea because she is also living there, then we will decide."

"Good idea." Luke then then got up still hanging on to one of Lorelai's and they both went back out to the diner.

"Sooo, what's up?" Rory asked as her mom and Luke approached the table.

"Well, Luke and I have a question for you." Lorelai answered as she and Luke took a seat finally releasing their grip on one another.

"Ah, okay?" Rory asks raising one of her eyebrows.

"So, my sister called me, and she wants to know if I could take care of her son for a while."

"Why, exactly?"

"Well, you see she got into some trouble or something and thinks that until she gets back on track that I could take care of him, so he won't have to go into foster care, or some place like that."

Rory processes this for a minute, about what Luke has just said and then she asks "How old is he?"

"Fourteen." Luke says unsure, because of the look Rory has and also the thought of two fourteen year olds in the same household.

"Really!" Rory asks, now excited about having someone her age at the house. She thought _He would be like a brother. . . I wonder how long he would be her for?_

Lorelai saw the happiness in her daughters eyes at the mention of his age _Rory has always wanted a sibling and if Jess came that is pretty much what it would be like._

"Hey, Luke" Lorelai says to get his attention "How long do you think Jess would be here for?"

"I'm not sure. I mean if he came it would probably be a while, seeing as she really messed up this time. So she has to get back on track, and then a court has to grant her the right to get him back."

"Oh, well then I think it is fine. But it depends on Rory since, she is going to be with us a while longer also." Lorelai says and then she and Luke both turn to Rory to find out her answer.

"Yeah, it's fine it might be fun having another teen in the house."

"Are you guys sure?" Luke asks, he doesn't want to make them accept or even agree just because they think it will make him happy.

"Yes, we're sure" Both Lorelai and Rory answered at the same time.

"Alright then I'll go call Liz to tell her." Luke gets up from the table to go call his sister, but then doubles back and gives both Lorelai and Rory a hug.

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX

**Well there it is chapter 5 i hope you enjoyed it, it was going to be shorter but then i thought it was to short so i added another chapter to make it one. So please review. ...**

**And a new quote this one is from Emily, grant it i don't like her to much but this was to funny Remember to think of the snotty Emily tone we know and well I guess semi love, _"Well if you expect that muffin to fly back into the kitchen, then you better go get it a cape!"_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jess

**A/N: So I thought before I go visit my sister in Georgia I would post this for you all to enjoy. I would like to thank _papaslittlecj, ggpassion, sarahb2007, Christi06, flirtswithdisaster, and borncountry88 for reviewing. _**

**_And to sarahb2007 i cant remember if i replied to your review or not but as soon as i hear the quote i right it down so i can remember it for my msn name or just to put on ff. _**

**Disclaimer: I wish i did own, but seriously if any of us ff writers out here did own would we seriously be putting up our ideas on the internet, i dont think so, well anyways . . . on with the story. . . **

**XXxxxXXxxXXXxxXxxxxxxxXxxXXxxxXXXXXxXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXx**

_Previously. . ._

_"I'm not sure. I mean if he came it would probably be a while, seeing as she really messed up this time. So she has to get back on track, and then a court has to grant her the right to get him back."_

_"Oh, well then I think it is fine. But it depends on Rory since, she is going to be with us a while longer also." Lorelai says and then she and Luke both turn to Rory to find out her answer._

_"Yeah, it's fine it might be fun having another teen in the house."_

_"Are you guys sure?" Luke asks, he doesn't want to make them accept or even agree just because they think it will make him happy. _

_"Yes, we're sure" Both Lorelai and Rory answered at the same time._

_"Alright then I'll go call Liz to tell her." Luke gets up from the table to go call his sister, but then doubles back and gives both Lorelai and Rory a hug._

XxxxXXxXxxxxxXXXxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxXXXxXxXXxxxxxXxXXxxxxxXX

Lorelai and Luke were out at a mattress store trying to find a new bedroom set.

"would you just pick one already." Luke said annoyed because Lorelai insited on trying out every single one in sight.

"Hey, this is going to be our new bed, the least you could do is tell me what kind you want." Loreali replied in her please help me because I too am tired of this.

"Okay fine, lets get. . ." Luke walked around ans stops at two beds lies down on one, then goes to the other. "This one" he finally decides after trying out three more beds.

"Really? Hey wait this is the first one I layed on." Lorelai remarked Lying down next to Luke.

"I know, but you said you really, really, like this one. Then when I said let's get it, you insisted that you can't buy the first one you see. So now we have both tried out many beds and I like this one and you do too." Luke said logically then added, "Now we can go. Jess is going to be at the diner soon."

"Fine, we will get this one."

After they paid for the mattress and got into the Jeep **(A/N: They drive that more often now since it fits more people in it.)** Lorelai asked "So, how well do you know Jess?"

"I don't really. Liz took him away when he was about two and I haven't seen him, or her since then."

"Well that's to bad. I'm sure he is a good kid." Lorelai assures, taking his free hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"I hope so"

"Oh, hey!" Lorelai exclaimes remembering something. "Did you get our old bed in his room? Because the dilivery guy said that it would be abou. . ." Luke cut in "Don't worry, I put my old bed in Jess' room and you and I still sleep in our bed, after we get our new set the mover's said they would be happy to move the old one into the guest room."

"Oh, Okay, good." Lorelai says relieved and adored at how Lke seems to always be one step ahead of her.

They pulled up to the diner and since there was no sign of Jess yet, they went inside to just wait.

Taking a seat at the counter Lorelai asked "What time is he supposed to get here?" before Luke could answer Rory comes into the diner with a boy a little bit taller then she is, he has spiked black hair and is wearing a Metalica t-shirt.

"Hey, mom, Luke" Ror said walking up to the counter "he sweets, how was your day and who is that?" Lorelai asks refering to the boy who followed her up to the counter. Out of now where Luke asks "Jess?"

"Yeah, in the flesh" Jess responds giving a little smile.

"HEY! How did you know?" Rory asks confused at how Luke already knows her new friend.

**(A/N: I don't know if I did have Luke and Lorelai tell Rory that the 14 year olds name but if I did I didnt mean to, lets just say Rory never asked because she was to excited and it sliped Luke and Lorelai's mind so they never told her. . .on with the story. . . )**

"Jess? That's Jess?" Well nice to meet you I'm Lorelai." Lorelai says extending her hand to him.

"Hey." Jess returns the gesture to shake Lorelai's hand.

"Again, I ask, how do you know Jess?" Ror asks now annoyed at how they seem to be aquainted with him already.

"That's my nephew Jess." Luke says coming around the counter and giving him a semi-akward hug.

"NO WAY!"

"Yep, so Jess how was your trip?" Luke asks trying to catch up.

"Alright, I guess. It became a lot better when Rory said she was from here, so I thought she could probably show me around or whatever."

"I see, and how did you to meet exactly?" Lorelai asks relieved that the two seem to be getting along so well.

"I was getting ready to go on the bus, you know on my way back from grandma's, anyways, after I sat down he sat in the seat across from me, and the book he was reading got us to talking. We then got to talking about where we were from, he just said he was meeting a realitive here. So I suggested I could show him around and what not. I guess it never occured to me to ask him who he was meeting." Rory rambled as Luke set down a piece of pie and milk down in front of her and Jess. **(A/N: I know I said milk, but in this story Rory rarly drinks coffee, she still does, but just not as much as she does on the show. She usually drinks it in the morning and after school. Sorry if that makes you mad but, hey it's my story and since she still does drink coffee we really have nothing to worry about.)**

"Well then, when your finished. . ." Lorelai trailed off realizing Rory and Jess had already finished. "Okay, so should we go home so Jess can see the house and what not then you can show him where everything is."

"Good, idea." Rory says grabbing Jess' arm and pulling him out to the Jeep.

"Hey Ceasar I'll be back to help you close."

Voice from the back "Alright"

Luke and Lorelai then go out to meet up with Jess and Rory at the Jeep. Both thinking_ I think_ _this is going to work . . ._

XxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxX

**Well that's chapter six, I hope you liked it, i hate to beg but Please, Please, Please review... I love reviews. **

**Since I got so much positive feedback from my quotes i will put another this one is from Lorelai, season 6 i believe... but here it is _"No, I don't like problems, I avoid them when I can, and I don't like them being brought to my attention."_**

**Remember REVIEW: D **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trying

**A/N: So here it is chapter seven yay, anyways. So this is great and sad . . . i have 21 reviews so far in only 7 chapters. But the sad side is in one of my other stories i have nine chapters and the same amount of reviews and i started this one later. But i dont care i am glad people like this story so much.**

**Diclaimer: Have been forgeting this but it doesn't change because I still don't own. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**GILMOREDANESGILMOREDANESGILMOREDANESGILMOREDANESGILMORE**

_Previously . . ._

_"Well then, when your finished. . ." Lorelai trailed off realizing Rory and Jess had already finished. "Okay, so should we go home so Jess can see the house and what not then you can show him where everything is."_

_"Good, idea." Rory says grabbing Jess' arm and pulling him out to the Jeep._

_"Hey Ceasar I'll be back to help you close."_

_Voice from the back "Alright"_

_Luke and Lorelai then go out to meet up with Jess and Rory at the Jeep. Both thinking I think this is going to work . . ._

XXX In the Jeep XXX

"So, Jess what grade are you in now?" Luke asked to get the conversation started.

"Um, nineth"

"Me, too" Rory chimed in.

"So, tomorrow we will get you enrolled at the school. How does that sound?" Lorelai asked

"Good"

They pulled up to the new house. They had the beds moved, the only thing left was the boxes.

"So, this is it."

"Wow, that's a big house. . ." Jess remarked admiring the outside of the house.

"Yeah, we just got it, about what a week ago?" Luke asked to no one in particular.

"About" Lorelai answered then asked Rory "Do you want to show him around the house while Luke and I get his bags and some lunch ready."

"Alright. Come on Jess lets go."

Jess followed Rory to the house, once they were out of ear shot Lorelai turned to Luke and said "I think they hit it off well."

"Seems, that way. But Rory clicks with everyone."

"Good, point but, I think she brings out a better side to Jess, I may not know him that well but he reminds me of you."

"What? Why is that?" Luke questioned

"Well, he doesn't talk much. When he does it is with conversation it is with Rory."

"And how is that like me?"

"Well you don't talk much, and when you do it is only to me or Rory." Lorelai answers giving him a sly smile and wraping her arms around him. Luke smiled and wraped his arms around Lorelai also and said "Well, I guess you Gilmore's just have that effect on us."

Lorelai giggled then said "Let's start lunch. . . meaning you cooking and I will watch and eat."

"Good, idea, I don't think Jess is a poptart kind of guy."

"HEY!" Lorelai then slapped him playfully. Luke then grabs one of Jess' bags seeing as the rest of his stuff is being shipped. With the other hand he grabs Lorelai's and they both go into the house.

**GILMOREDANESGILMOREDANESGILMOREDANESGILMOREDANESGILMORE**

**A/N: Okay, that was a little on the short side, and I have three stories going so i don't know if i am repeating myself in the stories or changing the story line. . . so if i am could someone please tell me if the storyline is getting crossed with something because that would be very helpful. oh and also please review. . .**

**Now for everyone's favorte part of this story a QUOTE . . . this one is from season 5 (that is like my altime favorite season. . . mainly because all is good with LL) and it is Rory's line here it is: **_"I bet Regario would look good dipped in chocolate." _ **At least I believe it was Rory if not then it was Lorelai? Man that makes me mad I can't remember . . . anyways please REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update, I am also trying to update my other stories tonight. I know everyone hates excuses, but school just started and then on September 12, 2006 my grandpa died. Him and I were really close we talked all the time and bantered back and forth. He was my best friend which is why I am dedicating this chapter to him as I also did to the story _Time, _and I plan on doing it to _Always_ . I love you grandpa and miss you so much! **

**A/N2: Thank you so much to those who reviewed this last chapter. I know it has taken me a while to update and I am yet again so sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't really know where to go with this story so if you a have suggestions by all means tell me please?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own sorry for those who thought I did.**

**IMPORTANT : I would like to announce to all that i am SPOILER FREE, I hate spoilers so when you leave a review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, do NOT give any spoilers to the episodes coming up. Now you may continue with this long awaited chapter. **

**Previously . . .**

_"Well you don't talk much, and when you do it is only to me or Rory." Lorelai answers giving him a sly smile and wraping her arms around him. Luke smiled and wraped his arms around Lorelai also and said "Well, I guess you Gilmore's just have that effect on us."_

_Lorelai giggled then said "Let's start lunch. . . meaning you cooking and I will watch and eat." _

_"Good, idea, I don't think Jess is a poptart kind of guy." _

_"HEY!" Lorelai then slapped him playfully. Luke then grabs one of Jess' bags seeing as the rest of his stuff is being shipped. With the other hand he grabs Lorelai's and they both go into the house._

Lorelai and Luke both entered the kitchen, and Luke began to cook. He decided on the safe route and make spaghetti and his mom's secret sauce that has been in the family for generations. After Luke put on the water and was starting the sauce Lorelai asked him "So Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke said as he got some basil out of the cupboard.

"When do you want to get married? Because I was thinking about a fall wedding, I mean if that is okay with you. We don't have to I was just thinking .. ." Luke stoped her mid sentence by placing a gentle kiss on her lips and said " A fall wedding would be perfect."

"Really?"

"Of course, I think it would be nice if we had it outside ... possibly at the gazebo" Luke said taking a seat next to Lorelai.

"Me too. That is I just thought with the colors, and then have the reception here at the house."

"I like that idea." Luke said fully agreeing.

"So . . . now that we got that settled" Lorelai smiled and then added "I 'm hungry, so you should finish cooking."

Luke just shook his head and went back to the stove. Luke continued to cook and Lorelai took it upon herself to keep Luke entertained while he cooked.

"So, then I was all like Michel, you can't possibly be serious I mean how can you just decide to change the post-it note system. We have been using the other system for ages. What difference does the color of the post-it note make. I mean, neon, regular what does it matter. Then he kept on saying it just matters okay, this will be easier when we are looking at the books." Lorelai ranted on, then Rory and Jess walked back in, and they were laughing about something.

"So, when did he do that."

"On my sixteenth birthday."

"That doesn't sound like him at all" Jess remarked.

"I know but he did it, he is a old softy at heart." Rory added looking over at Luke, who assumed they were talkng about him and he turned three diffrent shades of red.

"What are you two talking about?" Lorelai asked when Rory and Jess both took a seat at the table.

"Nothing" they both answered innocently

"Okay then. So Jess what do you think about this wonderful town of Stars Hollow so far?" Lorelai asked changing the subject.

"Well, it is a lot different then Maine, **(AN: I am not really sure where he lived before, so just go with this okay...it makes life a lot easier)** but I think I could get use to it."

"I am sure you will." Lorelai replied sincerly.

"So, Rory what fun things are there to do around here in Stars Hollow?" Jess asked while suppling himself with a heeping helping of spaghetti.

"Well um, I always enjoy going to the book store. Or the Black, White and Read theater. Oh and town meetings are always a heel clicking good time."

"Other then that, what do you do?"

"Go to school, and do my homework." Rory answered shruging her shoulders.

Later in the evening...Luke and Lorelai's room

Lorelai was at her vanity removing her make-up, while Luke was sitting on the bed watching baseball. When Lorelai was finished she changed into her 'Juciy' pants and a tank top. She then plopped down on the bed next to Luke, gave him a quick kiss and said, "so, I think this is going pretty well. Wouldn't you say?"

Luke turned off the television (his team was losing anyways). He then answered, "Yeah, I mean Jess seems to be getting along with Rory, which is good, and he seems willing to work, and take on a new school, so near the end of the year."

"I hope so, I would hate it, if things didn't work out for him. He has already been through so much, I would hate it so much if he felt like nobody cares for him."

"Me too." Luke replied, then changed the subject while he enterlocked their fingers, "So about our wedding, we were talking about planning it earlier."

"Oh, yeah. I was thinking that we do it in late September or early October." **(AN: right now i am going to say it is sometime in Feburary ... just so they can plan and not necessarily rush) **Lorelai replied leaning her head on Lukes shoulder while staring at there entertwined fingers.

"Whatever you want is fine."

"No, Luke I want to plan it with you, it is OUR wedding and I want US to plan it TOGETHER."

"Okay . . . " Luke replied, seeing has he has never actually PLANED, a wedding.

"Good" Lorelai smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Well there is chapter 8, I hope you all enjoyed it. I am also working on updating my other stories. I hope to have them updated soon also. But i have two new stories in the works. your probably thinking two more stories, why the heck would she do that. Well, I get bored in school, and don't really have a computer in class so I cant update my current stories. Then the other day we went on a road trip, and i forgot my notebook, that has most of my stories in it, so I came up with another idea. But I probably wont post those till at least one of my stories becomes complete. Also I apoligize for spelling errors and gramar, because when I read it over again I can not always catch that, and well i am not quite sure how to get it beta'd so if any of you would like that task or now how to do it please let me know, i want these stories to be for you. **

**please review, I need the reviews so I know if I should continue with these stories. so PLEASE REVIEW:D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: Okay so here is chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy. Oh and sorry for the delay but my sister has just moved back here from Georgia. And on November 17, 2006 she had her baby so I have been busy with all of that. Then well school started again and now that it is "holiday break" I am updating. Anyways here is your chapter. ENJOY!**

**Diclaimer: I really do not own.**

_Previously: _

_"Oh, yeah. I was thinking that we do it in late September or early October." **(AN: right now i am going to say it is sometime in Feburary ... just so they can plan and not necessarily rush) **Lorelai replied leaning her head on Lukes shoulder while staring at there entertwined fingers._

_"Whatever you want is fine." _

_"No, Luke I want to plan it with you, it is OUR wedding and I want US to plan it TOGETHER." _

_"Okay . . . " Luke replied, seeing has he has never actually PLANED, a wedding._

_"Good" Lorelai smiled._

It has been about two months of planning, Luke and Lorelai have everything decided upon and all they have left to do is wait. Just one day until their wedding day and boy are they both excited. Their wedding was to be on October 12 they were not sure why they chose that day...but it just jumped out at them when they were looking at their calanders. Neither one of them had anything big planned, no bank appointments, no weddings, and the Inn was not scheduled to be busy.

"I can't believe that it is only a day until we get married . . . " Lorelai said to Luke as they made their way across the square.

"I know, I can hardly believe it either." Luke said as he grabed Lorelai's hand and interlocked thier fingers.

"So Luke where are you taking me on our honeymoon?" Lorelai asked while looking at Luke out of the corner of her eye.

"It's a surprise" Luke replied simply.

"Oh, come on Luke please tell me. I really don't like surprises you know that." Lorelai said trying her best to get the information out of him.

"If I told you that would totally ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it. . . "

"So, I don't want it to be a surprise" Lorelai wined like a three year old.

"We agreed that I would chose and you would not fuss, or try to swade me into taking you some where, now I know you will love the place I chose you just have to wait until the time comes to go there . . . okay."

Lorelai took a huge sigh and sad not in the most happy tone, "fine."

Luke just chuckled and pulled her into a half hug.

Lorelai and Luke continued to spend the rest of the day just walking around and talking like old times. You know before they had the responsibility of taking care of two teenagers.

"So who is going to be watching us and cooking for us while you two are off galavanting on your honeymoon?" Rory asked Lorelai as they were getting ready for Lorelai's bachlorete party.

"Well, I asked Sookie and Jackson to stay here while we are away, and Sookie is getting back to me on that. The only question is if Jackson will want to stay here if he doesn't well then it will just be Sookie." Lorelai answered.

"So we will be well fed that's for sure."

"Well I couldn't let my two favorite teens go hungry while I was away now could I?"

"I guess not." Rory replied as they made their way down the stairs.

"So what time is everyone getting here?"

Rory looked at the clock and replied "now" just as the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of guests.

The party went on, the whole time Lorelai really was not into it, she kept thinking about what it was going to be like being married. She Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was to be married. She really never thought this would happen, but it is and tomorrow at that. She was definantly nervous and could not wait till the moment she said I Do to the man she has loved, the only man she as really truely loved and who has loved her back for many years.

Luke was forced to participate in a bachelor party, although the party only consisted of him, Jackson, Jess and well that was pretty much it, they decided to just hang out at Luke's apartment and play poker. Kirk was invited but he got grounded because he had missed his curfue the previous night. Personally Luke was glad Kirk was not able to make it. He see's Kirk enough during the day.

About half way through Lorelai's party she recieved a phone call, but her wonderful daughter took the phone away, because she thought that although the wedding is tomorrow she shouldn't talk to Luke. Because that is who called, he was most likely bored with his party. Jess would have gave up on cards long ago and begin to read, and Jackson well his sleep schedule is pretty much that of Kirks. Jackson has never been able to stay up past 10:30. Luke just called because well he missed Lorelai and only wanted to spend the day with her since he won't be able to see her until the ceremony tomorrow. That dang superstition, Luke hated it but Lorelai was all for it, well not really but her daughter and mother (yuck) had convinced her it was not right to spend the night with him before the wedding and yadda yadda yadda, Lorelai reluctantly gave in.

Lorelai was nervous, actually nervous, yet also excited. Today she was going to get married. To Luke. The guy that everyone told her she liked and he liked her also but Loroelai still is mistified at why it took them so long to realize and take action. Sure right now she was so happy, this happy was running close to the day Rory was born. So close, but nothing could really surpass that happy.

Luke was pacing back and forth, back and forth. He could not just sit and relax like Jess was doing. In fact he was so nervous that Jess was watching him out of the corner of his book and was ready to either tie up Luke until the wedding or sit on him. Figuring that Luke is such a huge guy and Jess only 14 he dicided to try to calm Luke by talking.

"So, why are you so nervous." Jess asked, probably not the best question to ask but hey it is Jess he is really not that good with words.

Luke stopped and just stared at Jess and answered, "What do you mean, nervous. I'm not nervous."

"You are too, you have been pacing back and forth for the past 45 minustes I'm surprised there is not a whole worn down in the floor yet."

"Okay so maybe I am a little nervous . . . but don't I have a right to be. I mean I am getting married, I never thought that I would be getting married. I always expected to just stay in my diner, live my life around the crazies that live in this town and then Lorelai walked into my diner and everything changed. I wanted her, she was great, and I could talk to her. When I first met her I felt like blurting out my whole life story." Luke said sitting down and his right leg began to bounce uncontrolably.

"Well think of it this way . . . " Jess said looking at his watch then finished, "Only, 15 more minutes until the ceremony."

"Oh, yeah that makes me feel a whole lot better." Luke said sarcastically.

Exactly 15 minutes later Luke was standing at the end of they isle waiting for Lorelai to walk down the isle with her father. Her mom did actually show up even though she had threatened this marrige was wrong, and Lorelai did not belong with Luke. But she sucked it up realizing her girl was grown up now and she really had no say in the matter. Richard also helped in this persuation, he had told her he was going with or with out her and well he thought Luke was a good man, he may not be Lorelai's best choice but he was still good for his daughter.

Luke could not help but smile as Rory came down the isle that ment soon Lorelai would make her appearance. Soon after Rory had made her way down the isle April came down next their little flower girl. Luke and Lorelai were actually surprised Anna agreed to let April be the flower girl. Anna still really did not seem to like Lorelai but she was trying her best, Anna even came to the wedding. She was sitting three rows from the front and smiling broadly at her young daughter who seemed to like Lorelai and was not afraid of her like she was with so many other people.

Finally Lorelai came, her father on her side, she and Luke both locked eyes and were lost in a daze. It had after all been a full 24 hours since they last saw one another. Lorelai was wearing a elegant cream dress, it had spaghettii straps and it flowed out, the skirt part had white beads that glistened from the sunlight. Luke's breath had actually caught in his throat.

Lorelai had finally made it to Luke, she was so nervous her heart was beating fast and she could barely breathe. She was sure if it wasn't for her dad on her side she would have ran down the isle to Luke. But her dad had kept a steady pace and they did eventually make it to the alter.

The ceremony soon began and Luke and Lorelai almost missed it when they had to say their vows. They did the whole time eyes locked fingers intertwined. Soon enough Luke and Lorelai were pronounced husband and wife. Their kiss as a married couple was passionate and was probably the best kiss either one of them had ever shared.

**Okay so I realize there is not much dialoge this chapter, but that is because I am not good w/ the whole writing wedding scenes. They are friggen hard and my hat . . . wait let me get my hat on, okay my hat goes off to those who can write those. And I mean holy crap how the flip do you do them? Anyways please review and there will only be one more chapter to this story. Wich it will have more dialoge, it will mainly be the reception and some stuff that will occur later, like maybe perhaps I shall go into the future for a little while. Anyways, please review IF YOU DONT REVIEW THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. Okay now that sounds threatening. . . hmm even if i only get like 2 reviews I will probably still update becasue I think if those people really enjoy it that much then I will, or I would most likely just send it to their email. . . anyway PLEASE REVEIW? I will be very happy if you do. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously . . . **

_Lorelai had finally made it to Luke, she was so nervous her heart was beating fast and she could barely breathe. She was sure if it wasn't for her dad on her side she would have ran down the isle to Luke. But her dad had kept a steady pace and they did eventually make it to the alter. _

_The ceremony soon began and Luke and Lorelai almost missed it when they had to say their vows. They did the whole time eyes locked fingers intertwined. Soon enough Luke and Lorelai were pronounced husband and wife. Their kiss as a married couple was passionate and was probably the best kiss either one of them had ever shared._

ReCePtIoN

"So how does it feel you two?" Rory asked as she sat down next to Lorelai.

"I don't know, to me it really isn't any different yet. I mean we have been together for a while now and we were already living together. . . the only difference now is that piece of paper that says we are married." Lorelai replied as she grabbed Luke's hand from under the table.

Luke smiled back and turned to Rory and said, "You know, I think it feels different, because now even though we knew before this was going to stick, it just feels official now. You know what I mean?"

"I think I do." Rory smirked. She then turned away to find Lane.

"So Luke, are you going to tell me where we are going for our honeymoon?"

"Maybe, I am very tempted to wait until we get to the airport . . . you know what I think I just may do that. "

"What! Luke, please tell me?" Lorelai pleaded, she really did hate surprises.

"Maybe, let me think on it for a while." Luke replied as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Before Lorelai could protest Lane's voice came over the speakers, "WELCOME, ladies and gents. If you would all please clear the floor for the first dance of the newly married couple, Luke and Lorelai Danes!"

Luke and Lorelai made their way to the dance floor their fingers locked. When they finally got to the center of the dance floor their song came on. _Reflecting the Light, _by Sam Phillips (Yeah, I just love when they danced to that song at Liz and TJ's wedding.) the whole dance Luke and Lorelai stared into one another's eyes. After the dance Luke and Lorelai made their way back to their seats, they are not much for dancing.

"Hey Luke, will you tell me know?" Lorelai asked coming back from talking with some of the guests.

"Tell you what?" Luke asked confused, although he knew what she wanted to know.

"Very funny...you know what. Where are we going in the morning for our honeymoon?" Lorelai asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Come on Lorelai, you can wait until tomorrow can't you? I mean wouldn't you rather it be a surprise. I rarely get to surprise you." Luke said trying to convince her.

"I don't know...I want you to tell me...but I also don't want to know." Lorelai said confused.

"Okay how about this, you let me keep it a surprise and then the next time I have a surprise I won't keep it a surprise." Luke suggested.

"I don't know? I really want to know. I mean seriously, how many couples don't plan their honeymoon together? Hey? How did we come to that conclusion you plan our honeymoon?" Lorelai wondered.

"I don't know, maybe it was I told you I had a great idea for our honeymoon and you were like _you should surprise me!" _Luke said in his Lorelai tone.

"Hey." Lorelai retorted. "You didn't have to listen!"

Luke just rolled his eyes and simply said, "I am going to keep it a surprise."

**Well there is chapter 10. Long awaited. I don't even have a reason it took me so long. I guess it was just life in general. But I am back and I am planing on updating my others within the next few days. I will probably have new ones up too. So please review and I hope you liked it. OH! and I need to know where Luke is going to take Lorelai. I have no idea that is why this is pretty much a pointless chapter. I don't know what to do and I am just making this a well filler. So please leave me ideas!**

**Sorry for mistakes no beta...**


End file.
